1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to automobiles and, more specifically, to automobiles having a convertible top.
2. Description of the Prior Art Vehicles, such as automobiles have been provided with a convertible top comprised of a fabric covered framework formed of articulatable side rails, interconnecting cross bows and an operating linkage typically powered by hydraulic cylinders for raising and lowering the top between an errected position over the vehicle body and a retracted or lowered position within a storage compartment behind the rear seat of the vehicle. Due to the lack of a rigid roof structure in such vehicles when the convertible top is in the lowered position, the thickness of the vehicle body panels must be increased or additional reinforcements or braces added to the vehicle body panels to provide the necessary structured strength for the body.
A common reinforcement added to increase the structural integrity of a vehicle body having a convertible top is a rigid cross panel member mounted within the passenger compartment behind the rear seat and extending between and joined to the quarter panels of the vehicle. The cross panel is typically solid in form and extends vertically between the compartment floor pan and the top of the rear seat of the vehicle. The cross panel member is spaced from the rear trunk support member and forms a well or storage space for the convertible top when the top is in the lowered position. While the cross panel member is effective in providing sufficient structural strength to the vehicle body, it necessarily adds considerable weight to the vehicle and, therefore, increases the cost of the convertible top option.
While the additional support structure required for a vehicle body having a convertible top can easily be provided during the design stages of the vehicle, difficulties are encountered when a vehicle having a rigid or hard top is to be converted into a vehicle with a convertible top. Since the required structural strength is not designed into the vehicle body itself, many additional support members and reinforcements are required which necessarily increases the cost and complexity of the convertible top conversion.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle having a convertible top which overcomes the problems of previously devised vehicles having convertible tops relating to the number and size of the components needed to be added to the vehicle to provide the requisite structural strength for the vehicle body. It would also be desirable to provide a convertible top which can be installed as a conversion assembly on a vehicle initially having a rigid hard top.